Castle of Shenandoah
Shenandoah was a base founded by jesse_number6. The base was used by oldfags, middlefags, and newfags alike. Early Days At the very beginning, the base was nothing more than a few halls stacked on top of eachother, like an underground hotel. Many players had rooms at Shenandoah, and every now and again someone stopped by to resupply. E_to_the_G and Atrika were two notable players that had a home away from home here. E_to_the_G, or Eto, as he was commonly called, enjoyed fetching newfags out of spawn and testing them to see if they had what it took to come to Shenandoah. Two players that he brought from spawn who would change the server forever, were hjc711 and Germinaneu. hjc711 arrived at Shenandoah shortly after Germinaneu, and they became friends during the few times they got online at the same time. It was around this time that jesse_number6 would begin work on the Castle of Shenandoah. Inviting Other Players Jesse was never able to play much, and left the castle as merely a facade. Eventually, Germinaneu left the server for a long time, leaving hjc711 to tend to the base by himself. During this period, hjc711 went to spawn with Eto to the base known as NFE. There, he met Pyrobyte, Jared2013, Saril2000, and a few other players. Unknown to them all, this would be the last day that NFE would remain intact, as the next day, it was withered and griefed by popbob. hjc711 brought saril2000 back to Shenandoah, and they began to expand the base, and begin completing the castle started by jesse_number6. Soon afterwards, Germinaneu returned on the new account bigbang105. This time, he was accompanied by his friend AppleLight. During this period, hjc and bigbang brought animals to the base, including horses and donkeys. The base began to rapidly expand as new members were invited to the base, and new builds were being created. Unfortunately, once again, bigbang105 disappeared, along with AppleLight. However, E_to_the_G invited hjc711 and saril2000 to Etobase, leaving Shenandoah unihabited. bigbang105 and AppleLight returned on the account EX0DlSS and GERMKILLA, and got in contact with hjc711, (who had changed his account name to _Henry_) inviting him back to their old base. Grief and Group Formation The base was massive at this point, harboring many new players and buildings. The Castle was finally completed, marking the formation of the Legion of Shenandoah. The main members of the Legion were EX0DlSS, _Henry_, Sure_Iock, GERMKILLA, and Saril2000/JoshGreep. 2 new players living at Shenandoah, jacobigrat, and adh2000 got into a disagreement, that culminated in adh's room in the castle being griefed. _Henry_ and EX0DlSS stepped in to try and end the conflict, but ended up making it worse. jacobigrat and _Henry_ got into a heated fight in chat, which prompted observers to try and egg the two on into a PvP match. The two staged a fake duel which ended up with Jacob leaking false coords to Shenandoah. At this point, Anonam00se (a Team Sun member), pulled up the real coords which had always been public.(So technically not Jacob's fault). Soon after, the Legion went to a string of new bases, but were eventaully invited to Asgard II by Sato86. This event marked the union between the Valkyrians, who had been living at a base called Fenrir, and the Legion of Shenandoah. Rebuilding During the Age of Hype, jesse got together with Team Malaria and rebuilt Shenandoah. Everything was going smoothly until a Youtuber named Mines settled at the castle. The group was worried that the base would be found and destroyed by newfags. At the end of December 2016, the group invited 0xymoron to grief the base, ending Shenandoah's life forever. Turns out Malaria was threatening jesse to leak the coords. Category:Places Category:Griefed Category:Places Griefed Category:Bases Category:Bases Griefed